tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tristan Jackson
This character belongs to Alex and can be found here EARLY Life In December 2012 a new born baby boy was found abandoned by the side of road in a small town in Tennessee by a young couple returning to town after vacationing abroad. The couple, Lily and Dean Jackson, instantly felt a strong connection to the child and decided to keep him, claiming him as their own. The couple, who had been married for over two years and had learned a few months before they could not have children of their own and took finding the baby as a sign that they should keep him. They knew it was wrong to just take him but they feared what would happen if they brought him to the hospital or the police. Dean had grown up in foster care and had a very bad experience and didn’t wish the same on the poor child. They named him Tristan, after Lily’s father who had just died of cancer. The couple told people that Tristan was their biological son and that Lily had no idea she was even pregnant until giving born. Everyone seemed to believe them and things seemed perfect until a shocking truth came to light about Tristan. In the few weeks the couple had Tristan, he grew at an exceptional pace, mentally and physically. Tristan’s parents were utterly shocked by the discovery but decided not to bring their son to the hospital in fear of him being taken from them. Besides, there didn’t seem to be anything physically harming their son. It was simply that he was growing far quicker than a normal child. Tristan was kept away from public places while his parents tried to figure out what was happening to their son but within a month of having him, Tristan had become a toddler and then some after that he had grown to the size of a three year old. Four weeks after that Tristan had become a teenager and stopped growing for a while. As time pasted even more strange things about Tristan began to come to light. He was able to read the thoughts of any creature that gave off brain waves and was able to generate and control large beams of light with his mind. Tristan’s parents were troubled by the discovery. They feared their son was some kind of alien, but even so they loved their son and swore to protect him from anyone that wished him harm. Present Life It wasn’t until one faithful night when Tristan had grown to adulthood that he finally learned the truth about himself. He had visited Merlotte's Bar and Grill to have a drink and there he met Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie had been able to read Tristan’s mind and was able to explain to him that he was part Fae (Halfling). That night Sookie brought Tristan to the Fae’s dimensional plane where he was surprised to be greeted by his birth mother. Her name was Faylinn and she was 420 years old. Faylinn explained to her birth son that she had been with a human man and had fallen pregnant. She had left Tristan with his father and returned back to the dimensional plane without her new born son. She had no idea what had become of Tristan’s father or why he abandoned him on the side of the road. Tristan was heartbroken by the news that both his birth parents could just abandon him like that and decided he didn’t want anything more to do with Faylinn. He left the dimensional plane with Sookie and never returned. He didn’t need to. He had all the family he needed in Dean and Lily. He did however become good friends with Sookie and even got a job working as a Bartender at Merlotte's Bar and Grill.Category:True blood Category:Original Characters Category:Male OC